The Internet Is A Wonderful Place
by SSAAgentStark
Summary: An average fangirl meets her idol :D Suck at summaries, read and hope you enjoy :) Tobuscus/OC


Beth walked into her local Starbucks. She placed her belongings in the staff room and grabbed her green apron. She then took her place behind the counter and began her day serving customers. One by one she served each and every one until a guy caught her eye. He had mouse brown hair and a well built figure. "May I take your order?" She said, politely, although not paying attention to the customer. "One caramel latte please." The guy replied. Beth noticed he had a strong American accent. "Name?" She asked.

"Toby, spelt T.O.B.Y." He told her. Beth looked at him, confused as to why he spelt it out but proceeded to make the coffee none the less. She hadn't noticed that the customer, now known as Toby was watching her closely. "Caramel latte for ... uh ... Toby?" Beth looked up as she handed the guy his cup. Her blue eyes met his green ones as realisation dawned upon her. "Wait... no way! You're Tobuscus!" She said, smiling. As she did she pulled down the top of her apron to reveal her aqua Tobuscus t-shirt. She earned a chuckle from Toby as he said, "It's always great to meet the audience." He chuckled, and then smiled.

Beth went to ask for a photo but he was gone. Shortly after their encounter her shift ended. She got to her apartment, for some reason feeling slightly emptier and lonelier than usual, seeing as she lived alone. She walked up to her bedroom and flopped onto her bed. She pulled her phone out of her jean pocket and opened twitter. She started scrolling through the latest tweets then decided to change into her pyjamas. She put a pair of cotton shorts on, a vest top and her Tobuscus hoodie. She returned to her spot on her bed, phone in hand, her Tobuscus 'Audience?!' phone case on the back. She re-opened twitter and typed out a tweet.

'Met TobyTurner at work today:D didn't get a picture though : ('

She sent the tweet and placed her phone on the bedside table. She then let sleep wash over her.

She awoke to her phone vibrating, flashing with 'One New Tweet' on the screen. Opening the twitter app she noticed that the tweet was from Toby. It read:

' iambethayres it was awesome meet you too :D will you be at the coffee shop tomorrow?'

She smiled at her phone and quickly pressed the reply button.

' TobyTurner Sorry I didn't reply I was sleepings lool, yeah I'm working the same shift today YAWN!'

She pressed send and hopped into the shower to get ready for work.

An hour or two into her shift, much to her disbelief, Tobuscus ambled into the coffee shop unaware of her presence. "Toby?!" She said, surprised he showed up. "Oh hey, I was wondering, what was your name?" He said, scratching the back of his neck. "Beth why?" She laughed. "I wanted you to get that photo with me." He replied, smiling his perfect toothed grin. "Awh too sweet Toby." Toby pulled his phone out and snapped a couple of pictures of the two of them, one serious and a few pulling funny faces. Toby uploaded them to twitter so Beth could get them. "How was that?" Toby asked. "Brill, you look great." Beth said as set saved them and set one as her background. "I can't help it." Toby said, grinning. Beth used all of her courage, after taking a few deep breaths, and finally asked Toby if he wanted to join her for lunch. Toby nodded. "Yeah, I'd love to; I'm as free as a butterfly today." He laughed. "So very manly Toby. I'll be back in a sec I've literally got 2 minutes before my shift ends, then I'll be out." Beth then ran into the back to grab her stuff. She hung her apron up and grabbed her bag. She wrapped herself in her warm Tobuscus hoodie and said goodbye to her co-workers then left Starbucks. She walked outside to be greeted by a Toby pacing back and forth. "Hi?" Beth half asked, half said. "Oh hi, err my car is here but we could take yours if you have one?" Toby asked. Beth laughed then replied "I don't have a car or a licence yet." She laughed again. "My... err car it is then." Was Toby nervous? Why would the Toby 'Tobuscus' Turner be nervous? "Where do you want to go for lunch then Toby?" Beth asked once they were seat belted in. "I don't know." He said in one of his many voices, shrugging his shoulders. 'Back to normal then' Beth thought to herself. He started the ignition of the car. "Where about?" Toby asked. "No clue, surprise me almighty Tobster." Beth giggled followed by a perfect smile.


End file.
